


Secrets in the Garden

by TripCreates



Series: YOI Royalty AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: The wedding reception for Grand Prince Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding was going well and everyone in attendance was having a good time. Well, everyone except Sara who had been stuck beside her brother all night. Michele successfully kept anyone from asking her to dance, not that it was anyone Sara wanted to dance with, but she wanted to have some fun. What good was a wedding reception if one couldn’t dance?From across the room, Sara locked eyes with a familiar redhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again this week with more femslash and another royalty au fic. This one is set at the same time as the previous fic in this series but you don't have to read that one to read this one. 
> 
> This is also a fill for the YOI Kink Meme [Any/Any + Royalty AU](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/154258816688/anyany-royalty-au).
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of this! All kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy!

The wedding reception for Grand Prince Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding was going well and everyone in attendance was having a good time. Well, everyone except Sara who had been stuck beside her brother all night. Michele successfully kept anyone from asking her to dance, not that it was anyone Sara wanted to dance with, but she wanted to have some fun. What good was a wedding reception if one couldn’t dance?

From across the room, Sara locked eyes with a familiar redhead. It had been over six months since the last time she’d seen Mila. Sara was hoping to spend more time with her for the short time she was visiting the kingdom but that hadn’t worked out so well when her and Michele arrived later than planned. She truly hated the distance between their kingdoms.

She watched Mila motion for her to follow before making her way toward a side entrance. Sara cautiously glanced over to Michele. His focus was entirely on his servant Emil as they talked and wasn’t paying her one bit of attention. If she was going to leave, this was her chance.

Sara slowly stepped away from Michele and Emil, slipping into the crowd around them. Once there was some distance between her and her brother, Sara quickened her pace until she reached the door Mila went out. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that Michele was unaware she was gone.

Sara smiled as she slipped out the door, leading her outside. Ahead of her was a beautiful garden full with flowers and high hedges that lead off into various directions. It was a lovely sight. The only problem was that Mila was nowhere to be seen. Sara glanced around and called out her name. Silence.

Sara frowned. She knew Mila stepped out this door. Where was she?

She took a few steps toward the stairs leading down to the garden. “Mila, I know you’re out here,” she called out.

Without warning, Sara felt a pair of hands grab her waist. She let out a scream as she jumped away and whipped around to see Mila laughing.

“Shh, we don’t want people to know we’re out here,” Mila said, still laughing.

“Mila! What were you thinking? You’re lucky I didn’t strike you,” Sara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Sara wasn’t amused and her stern look sobered Mila.

“I’m really sorry, Sara. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“So... why did you bring me out here?” Sara asked, already forgiven her. She felt herself relaxing with Mila presence so close to her.

“You looked so bored standing there next to your brother. So I thought I would get you away from for a bit and have some fun.”

She watched Mila step forward and Sara’s gaze dropped to her lips as she drew closer.

“Have you seen the gardens before?” Mila asked.

Sara’s eyes snapped back to Mila’s. “No, I haven’t.”

Mila smiled. “Care to join me for a walk so I can show you around?”

Sara nodded and followed Mila down the stairs to the path leading into the garden.

The flowers and shrubbery were well groomed and taken care of. It was clear Grand Prince Viktor had taken great care to make sure the grounds looked as extravagant as the inside of the castle. Sara was glad Mila brought her out here.

“I always like to take a walk through here whenever I visit,” Mila said. “It’s just so beautiful.”

“It certainly is,” Sara agreed.

Mila turned to look at her and said, “It’s not the only thing that looks beautiful tonight.”

A blush spread across Sara’s cheeks.

As they turned on the path, disappearing into the tall hedges, Mila grabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her close. Sara giggled as she steadied herself by placing her hands on Mila’s shoulders.

Mila wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist and leaned her forehead against hers. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” she said.

“And what is that?” Sara asked, running a hand up into Mila’s soft, red curls.

“This,” she said and captured Sara’s lips in a kiss.

Sara took a sharp intake of breath through her nose at the suddenness of the kiss before she returned the kiss with the same intensity. It had been too long since their last kiss, Sara thought. Too long.

There was an urgency to Mila’s kissing and the way her hands began to roam Sara’s body. They would have to return inside soon before their absence was noticed, but right now was just for them.

As Mila started running up Sara’s side to cup her breast, they heard, “Hey _Duchess,_ are you out here?”

Sara froze in Mila’s arms and jerked away.

Mila sighed. “It’s just Yuri,” she said.

A moment later, the young viscount rounded the corner of the hedges. When he saw them, Mila’s hands still on Sara and their lipstick smeared, Yuri quickly turned away. “Excuse me, Princess Sara, I didn’t realize you were out here as well,” he said.

“It’s alright,” Sara responded, trying to clean up the lipstick around her mouth.

“You two should really be more careful. You’re lucky it was just me that found you, _again_.”

Yuri was one of the few people that knew about the relationship between Mila and Sara. He’d accidently walked in on them kissing, just as he’d done now, and swore he wouldn’t tell. Sara hated keeping it all a secret but she would tell her family eventually.

“What do you want, Yuri?” Mila asked, annoyed at the interruption.

“Yakov sent me to find you since you’re needed for something,” he answered, still not looking at them.

Mila ran her finger through her hair to make sure it still looked presentable. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting then.” She glanced at Sara and frowned. “I’m sorry we had to cut this short.”

“It’s okay. Maybe we can find another time before I leave,” Sara replied.

Mila grinned. “I look forward to it.”

“I’m still right here!” Yuri huffed.

Mila giggled as she leaned in for one last kiss before she pulled away from Sara. They made their way toward Yuri and out of the garden.

Before they stepped back inside, Yuri offered a handkerchief to Mila. “You might want to clean yourself up a bit. Otherwise, everyone will know what you were up too,” he said, adverting his eyes.  

Mila took the cloth and wiped off the smeared lipstick. “Did I get it all?” she asked, turning to Sara.

Sara nodded and Mia handed the handkerchief back to Yuri. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuri said as he opened the door the for them.

“You can be such a gentleman when you want to be,” Mila teased as she entered.

Yuri rolled his eyes but held back his reply. He looked to Sara for her to enter next.

“You go ahead. I’ll follow in a minute,” she said. She didn’t want to walk in right behind Mila and make it obvious they were just alone together.

Yuri nodded and entered, letting the door close behind him.

Once Sara felt comfortable entering, she opened the door and stepped back inside. She glanced around and it didn’t take long to find Michele, who wasn’t very far away.

As soon as he saw her, Michele made his way over to her. “Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you. I was just about to check outside,” he said.

Sara was now very thankful that Yuri had found them first and not her brother. That would have been disastrous. “Everything is fine, Mickey. I was just outside getting some fresh air.”

Michele relaxed a little. “Why didn’t you say something then? We could have gone out there,” he said.

Sara hesitated. She could easily think of an excuse but realized she didn’t want to keep lying anymore. Her eyes caught Mila as she followed Yuri across the room. Mila told her she would be there with Sara when she was ready to tell her family but Sara hoped she would forgive her for what she was about to say.

“It’s because I was with Mila and wanted to spend time with her,” Sara replied, turning her gaze back to Michele.

“I still could have joined the two of –”

“Alone,” Sara added.

Michele gaped at her for a moment before regaining his composure. “What do you mean ‘alone’?”

Sara reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. She loved her brother but he could be quite thick sometimes. “You were always so concerned with keeping other men away from me, you never noticed Mila and how close I’ve become with her. I’m sorry I’ve kept this hidden from you.”

 Michele was quiet more a minute as he processed her words. “Are you saying, that you and the duchess are…”

“Yes, Mickey.” Sara waited with baited breath for his response. She honestly didn’t know how he would take this information and hoped this wouldn’t cause a scene.

“Sara, why did you keep this from me?”

She could see he was hurt by the secret relationship being kept from him but this wasn’t the place to discuss it all. “We’ll discuss this on the way home, okay? Then I’ll speak to mother and father. I only kept it a secret because I honestly didn’t think you would take it well.”

Michele dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way, Sara. I was only trying to look out for you and keep you safe.”

“I know, but I am capable of taking of myself. Now come on, let’s enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Michele glanced back up and her and nodded. He started to follow her and when she noticed, she stopped.

“I’m going to go find Mila. Why don’t you spend some time with Emil? I think he would like that,” she said.

Before Michele could respond, Sara walked away. Now that they didn’t have to hide anymore, she was going to spend the rest of the evening by Mila’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> At the moment, I only have one more fic planned for this au and that will come toward the end of February for Otayuri Week over on tumblr. After that I'll have to do some more planning on the au. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog this, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/157291940131/secrets-in-the-garden).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
